Humanity
by Wolftimber
Summary: "What chance did he have? One boy in a sea of children who were out for his blood, who wanted to see the light leave his eyes and the warmth of his skin go with it." AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or its characters and I don't own The Hunger Games

Ed decided he hated satin. The texture. The Feel. The way it was suffocating him. But mostly the way it reminded him he wasn't at home. He wasn't in the small apartment he shared with Al, with his father, that bastard. He couldn't run across the hall to the Rockbells, the family adjacent to them, and take pleasure in their company. He couldn't have his early morning squabble with Winry… No. And he probably would never know that happiness again.

What chance did he have? One boy in a sea of children who were out for his blood, who wanted to see the light leave his eyes and the warmth of his skin go with it. Despite himself, Ed softly chucked stifling most of the sound in the rich blanket that covered his petit frame. If Al had heard him talking like that he would probably have knocked some sense into him, then just pout. His little brother was the only one who could guilt trip him by just pouting. Suddenly an enormous torrent of relief swept over Ed as he took comfort in the fact that if nothing else, Al had not been chosen. It's not that he wouldn't have volunteered for his brother, Al almost did himself, but Ed still couldn't help but feel relieved. Al and Winry were safe, and that's all that mattered. If Winry had been chosen he couldn't even have volunteered for her. Not only that, but only one came of the arena…

Not liking where _that_ thought was headed Ed stormed out of his room into the bath. Capital people sure were lucky bastards; even their showers reflected a higher class than Ed could ever hope of being. He briefly wondered whether his dad, the rich government official, bathed in places like this. But no. He hated his father, why the hell should he care what the old man did, even if it was something as remedial as shower.

After his bath, Ed wandered about his district floor. He entertained the thought that this floor had been constructed after District 3, his home, but quickly dismissed the belief. The Capital wouldn't go that far to ensure the comfort of the tributes.

"Hello Edward…" Ed twisted around to face the girl who had addressed him. Creamy brown skin that reminded him of chocolate, big eyes that somehow were tinted purple and long brown hair that poured from her head like a waterfall. Then, most peculiarly, long pink bangs. He wondered where she managed to get dye…

"Hello Rose. How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you Edward…" It was a pleasant conversation, on that reflected how little the two knew each other. But it was still continued, Ed assumed it was out of desire to get an ally, or maybe to say they got to know the person they would kill in a couple weeks. Perhaps it was out of craving to talk to someone who had not been marred by the Capital's culture and influence by speech, appearance and conscience. Or maybe… she was just being friendly.

"Have you bathed Edward? The Capital is so different from home… All us factory workers get is a bucket and some cold water."

Edward may not have had the _best_ conditions but thanks to Hohenheim, himself, his brother and the Rockbells got a decent place to live, to sleep and to bathe. They needn't work at the factory that produced electrical goods for the Capital. "Yeah I've bathed… 'ts okay…"

"Have you spoken to any of our mentors yet? On the train ride I got to speak to Mr. Armstrong, and he offered to teach me. But there are plenty of others to talk to."

Edward pondered that for a moment. He knew there were a multitude of victors to choose from in District 3. He took a moment to feel gratitude that at least he wasn't in District 12. Where there were only about 1-2 victors… and he was pretty sure one of them was dead. However, from what he had heard, the only living victor from District 12 was also a master alchemist, a flame alchemist… His name was… Soy Mustard?

Ed's thoughts quickly fluttered back to the task at hand. "Hey Rose… Are there any alchemists?" Alchemy was Ed's passion, his talent and his major strength. It was also a dead art, so tributes that could use it were usually paid special attention to.

"Sorry Edward… I really can't say. Maybe if you came to breakfast with us you could find out…?"

"Uh… Yea, I'll be there" Rose half jogged half skipped away, leaving a very confused Ed in the dust. _Is she actually concerned that I didn't eat dinner last night?_ Ed didn't really know Rose other than that she was in his grade at school and was one of the friendliest people he had heard of. He also registered the fact that he was unsure if she would survive the arena. He shook off the thought, he couldn't worry about other tributes, they were just obstacles. …right?

Ed sped down the hall, attempting to locate the dining room. He finally found a large wooden table (mahogany?) in the center of an open room with a lovely outlook of the Capital.

"Wood… cellulose, hemicelluloses, lignin, and extractives… in a basic sense…" Ed frequently quizzed himself on compounds when he was nervous or sometimes he recited the Periodic Table of Elements.

"Nice Runt. Couldn't have said it better myself… actually that's a lie, I probably could…"

Ed gasped and looked up at a woman, presumably in her mid-thirties, with black hair strung up in braids and made into a ponytail. She had a pale complexion and her eyes were a dark blue, almost black. She was holding a glass of white wine. She was pretty.

"Thanks… What are you doing here? I thought breakfast doesn't start till 9:00." Ed did his best to ignore the runt comment. He didn't know who this lady was and it could be bad if he exploded at the wrong type of person.

"Couldn't sleep kid, but don't worry your little blonde head about it."

"Sorry old lady, but I wasn't worrying I was just trying to get some time to myself. _And I'm not little dammit…"_ There went his chance at surviving. Winry was right, why couldn't he just be polite!?

The lady took a step closer to him, picked him up by the collar of his neck and tossed him into the wall, hard.

"Call me old again **runt**, I dare you." Her voice was dangerously venomous.

Ed just stared at her. This lady had just picked him up with one hand and handed him his ass on a silver platter.

"Are you an alchemist?"

"Yes brat, what of it?"

"And you're a victor?"

"Your slow ya know that?"

Ed smirked; this was exactly what he needed. "I'm the boy tribute for District 3 this year. Edward Elric"

"Ha. I almost thought you were the girl. Why _do_ you have so much goddamn hair?"

Ed twitched, "That's not the point. I can do alchemy too and I'm pretty damn good at it."

The lady sighed, "Look kid, sorry but I don't take on mentorship."

Ed's grin wilted. "B-But please!"

"Sorry kid, I just don't"

The tribute's stare locked onto her's, "Look lady, my little brother is depending on me getting out of this shit alive. He needs me, I can't afford to lose! He's the only family I have left! I honestly don't give a shit whether you _want_ to teach me. You _will_ be my mentor; I won't stand for anything less than the best."

She stared at the brash young man. Then, unexpectedly, she laughed. Not a full out guffaw, but more than a chuckle. She grinned at Ed. "Fine kid, if you're gonna whine so much about it I'll accept. I mean, how 'm I supposed to say no to that face?!"

Ed's intense mask cracked, showing the immense gratefulness inside. "Thank you! I-"

"Wait. I have but one condition. You answer this question and I'll be your mentor. If not, good luck with the games runt. 'All is one, one is all'. What does it mean? She raised her right arm in a gesture of goodbye, her back turned to the adolescent.

Ed started at her in a sort of trance before snapping out of his daze. "Wait. Can't I have a clue? And I don't even know your name!"

She turned to him and her lips twitched upwards. "Death and its Izumi Curtis, but you can call me Teacher."


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately Ed had to break his promise to Rose. He couldn't waste time with trivial things like _food_. He had spent the whole day trying to figure out what "All is One and One is All" meant. So far he was sure of two things. Izumi Curtis was a crazy bitch and this riddle was impossible.

"What was that clue she gave me…? Death?" Ed murmured. He winced, what a morbid term. Death. He had some personal experience with the state of being. His mother had passed away when he was six. Al was barely five. …What happened when someone died? There would be a funeral, people would be sad… But no… This wasn't psychology; this was alchemy, a science. Scientifically, what happened when someone died? When buried, they would soon decompose into the soil. Which then would help grow grass and then-!

"Edward?"

Ed's train of thought came to a crashing standstill. He glanced up from his bed to the girl in his doorway.

"Uh… Yea Rose?"

"Are you coming to lunch?"

"Umm… I don't think so, 'm busy."

"Ms. Dante says she wants you to come down."

Ed furrowed his eyebrows. Dante was the sadistic Capital Representative of District 3. He really didn't want to get on her bad side. Plus… Maybe he finally figured out that riddle…

"Yes, you're finally here Edward. You shall be seeing you outfitter today. Be very well behaved please." Dante was a rather stunning woman, although Ed wasn't sure if it was natural. She had long brown hair, piercing auburn eyes and a pretty face. It was rather unfortunate it was only a sweet veil she wore to hide her ugly persona.

As Dante continued about how she wanted Ed to behave Izumi waved him over. "Sit here runt. I saved you a spot." She pointed to the seat right of her.

"I figured out that riddle you gave me." Ed's voice dropped to a whisper as he sat down.

"Already? I give you less credit than you deserve pipsqueak."

"All is one. One is all. The clue was death. So I am the one, the world is the all. Everything is connected."

Izumi smirked. "Good runt."

"Excuse me Edward. Are you paying any attention to my advice? This is absolutely crucial information." Dante glared daggers at the newly appointed mentor in a disapproving nature.

Izumi put on a mask of indifference. "Please you old hag. The kid'll be fine."

Dante's eyebrow inched up her face. Apparently she wasn't used to Izumi defending the tributes. She also seemed to ignore the 'hag' comment. "Regardless Ms. Curtis it is standard we go over this. Please pay attention this time Mr. Elric. Ms. Thomas has already been briefed. Now when you go please don't throw a fit or make it hard for the makeup artists in any way. You want to win right?"

"Hate to admit it kid, but she's right. It's best if you just cooperate. Grin and bear it, no matter the costume they shove you into."

Ed made a face. He didn't do well under authority, just ask his school teachers, and he sure as hell didn't plan on showing any respect now. But if he was going to do this, he needed to do it right. If nothing else then just for Al. "Yea, yea I'll listen to the stupid bastards." _Dammit._

Dante gave him a look of impatience while Izumi stifled her snicker into her napkin. "You would do well to respect your betters Mr. Elric."

"Actually Ms. Dante, if you don't mind me saying. You aren't his better. We are all equals. But Leto didn't put us on this world to quarrel about such petty things. Let us all try to not judge thine brothers and sisters."

Everyone froze and shot Rose an incredulous look. "Excuse me Ms. Thomas?" Dante said, uneasiness creeping into her voice.

Rose smiled gently. "I was just repeating the wise words of Leto. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Someone farther down the table burst into laughter. "A Letoist! Really?! I thought those stupid, gullible, freaks died off a while ago!"

"McDougal! Hold your tongue! You are not needed here in any case. Everyone but Ms. Curtis, Mr. Elric, Ms. Thomas and Mr. Armstrong. You are dismissed." Dante hissed with a tone of finality.

The crowd of victors that had filled up the table filed out of the room in relative silence while Armstrong provided words of comfort to Rose. Rose's head was held high however, despite the harsh words and her smile still painted her face. Ed felt a bit of admiration towards the girl. Religion was not a common thing in this day and age. Ed himself was agnostic, he hadn't even been aware he was in the presence of a Letoist.

Dante cleared her throat. "Ms. Curtis? I assume you are Elric's mentor?"

Izumi nodded her head in consent. "Yes Dante."

Dante then turned to Armstrong, "And you are Ms. Thomas's mentor?"

"Why most certainly! This fine young lady will soon be crafted into a most victorious tribute!" Ed observed that the air next to him seemed to be… sparkling?

"Uh…?"

"Don't ask Ed. Trust me."

"Ok Teacher."

Dante stood up. "Well it seems we will be late if we don't get you children down to the prep teams."

When they had asked Ed to strip he had thought they were kidding. But of course, the universe hates him, they were not. So now, Edward stood stark naked on a platform, ready for the eager stylist's eyes to look him over. Ed was honestly surprised the prep team had not commented on his features. Specifically his hair and eyes. They were gold. Maybe they thought he had dyed them or something. Gold wasn't a very unusual coloring in the Capital. The place where everyone looked like freaks.

A door creaked open and Ed listened to the beats of footsteps closing in on him.

"Funny. I thought I was assigned the _boy_ tribute."

Ed growled and whirled around to face his stylist.

"…Never mind."

Ed hoped he wasn't blushing.

"I didn't know the Districts had options of dye and surgery."

"I don't know about that, but my hair and eyes are completely natural." Edward took in his stylist. By Capital standards, he wasn't too morphed. His face showed definite signs of surgery and he wore ghastly purple eyeliner, but at least he was identifiable as human. He had short black hair and transmitted an aura of a higher class.

"Hmm. I can work with this. I'm your stylist, Yoki. Congratulations. You were able to escape your district and travel somewhere more… dignified." He held out his hand. Ed just glared at it.

Escape his district huh? He was wrong; this guy was the same as any other Capital freak. Yoki finally seemed to get the message and lowered his hand.

"I already have you costume made up. I do hope you like it. Come along."

Ed stepped off of the platform and followed Yoki towards some chairs.

"Do put on a robe please." Yoki said in a somewhat disgusted tone. Ed easily slipped the clothing on. Mmm. Warm cotton. He sat down while Yoki went to fetch his costume. Edward expected the worst. His district tributes were usually dressed in metal or a metallic fabric at the least. Their costumes trying to show as much skin as possible. How do you make technology sexy?

"Mr. Elric?" Ed briefly wondered how he knew his name when—

If there was a god up there… please save him.

Yoki let out a chuckle. Yes it is quite a beautiful piece, isn't it? I think its one of my best. You're such a lucky boy." It was literally a pair of metallic, silver, skin tight pants with a couple blinking buttons sewn into it and a scarf. _A fucking __**scarf.**_ Ed looked around for a shirt, but none was found.

"Yes well you may go back to your room. We'll be ready for you in an hour."

Ed stiffly got up and promptly walked out of the room. He was Rose waiting for him near the elevator. She looked quite flustered.

"Hello Edward."

"Rose."

"…I was sort of hoping we wouldn't have to show so much skin. I mean, my friends will be watching this back home."

Ed's mind blanked. He hadn't thought of that. Al would see this. _Winry_ would see this! The universe hates him.

"Please don't' struggle to much Mr. Elric we're almost done."

Ed could feel tears trickling slowly down his face as his eyebrows were 'properly shaped.' They had finished his legs, which were painful enough, but he couldn't take the small biting tugs that surrounded his eyebrows.

"Okay. Finished. Now we just need to put some cream. I promise it won't hurt."

Ed exhaled in relief and sighed as the cream was spread gently across his face.

"Please close your eyes." Ed felt a spongy substance smear something on his upper eyelid.

"Now stay _very_ still." They started applying some kind of silvery powder on his cheek bones and on his lips.

"Nice. Now please wait here for Mr. Yoki." He watched as the stylists waved goodbye and hurriedly scampered away. Ed took a mirror and glanced at his reflection. He barely recognized himself. His face was covered in silver blush or something.

"Okay, lets quickly get you changed Mr. Elric. We want you to impress those sponsors don't you?"

"Yea."

"Okay change into this," Yoki handed Edward the outfit he had seen yesterday.

Edward sighed, "Okay lets get this over with."

Yoki strutted out the door and motioned for Edward to follow him out the door. Ed changed quickly into his costume and hurriedly followed him.

It turns out Rose wasn't any better off. Her stylist had poured silver powder on her and stuck her in a black swimsuit. Stylists were so stupid. Rose had turned seven different shades of red and Ed couldn't help but feel embarrassed as well. Especially when he remembered the fact that all of Panem was watching. Oh how he hated these games.

"I guess we should be grateful, huh Ed"

Ed turned to her. "For what?" Indignation was clear in his voice. These Capital freaks were getting to her head.

"At least we aren't District 12."

Oh. That's what she meant. "Yea," Ed glanced over to the 12 tributes. Poor suckers. They were adorned in the usual 12 attire. A bad mining costume. "but who knows Rose? Maybe this year one of 'em will win." It was definitely unlikely, but not for a tribute from District 12 to win. Ed turned to meet Rose's eyes again, but instead of the gentle, soothing warmth they usually possessed they were filled with anger.

"What do you mean Edward? How can you say that?

"Say what?"

"Say what?" Ed was very confused. And a little scared.

"Are you serious? You just told me that the District 12 tributes _might_ win. I'm sorry Edward but I can't let that happen. The only people here who have a chance of winning are me and you."

"The odds aren't exactly in our favor Rose."

"Doesn't matter. I am getting one of us out of here alive. You have to meet your brother and pretty friend right?"

Edward blushed at the word 'pretty'. "U-uh y-yea. Totally."

Rose smiled slightly and her eyes changed yet again. This time lit with determination.

"Ten minutes! Ready your tributes!"

Ed looked around, when it was clear neither Yoki or Rose's stylist were showing up he continued their conversation.

"Who do you have waiting for you?"

Rose's smile wilted, slowly dying of into a pained frown. "No one."

"No one?" Ed echoed.

"My boyfriend died last summer in a mining accident. He was all I had."

"I'm so-"

"No. Don't. Saying sorry really doesn't help. Besides, I promised him I'd stay strong. Now that he's gone, that's what keeps me going. My promise to him, and to myself."

"My mom died last winter." Rose turned at his unexpected confession.

"Our father didn't even turn up to her funeral. Too busy with business." Ed's voice had dropped to a whisper, one bitter with grief.

"Me an' Al didn't know what to do. You know I'm an alchemist right?"

"I thought you both were?"

Yea, so we found out there is a 'taboo' in alchemy. Human transmutation."

Rose shot him a quizzical look. "What does that mean?"

"Alchemy. On human souls."

Rose drew in a sharp intake of air.

"So me an' Al thought we should try it. For her."

"…and?"

"It didn't work out. Granny Pinako caught us reading a book about it. She may not be and alchemist herself, but she knew what a taboo was."

"So you never tried?"

"No. After Granny yelled at us she told us about the risk. I was still all for doing it, but Al was hesitant. He talked me out of it."

"Oh."

"Yea, but I'm kinda glad. Who knows what could have happened if I'd tried."

The stylists quickly scrambled out of the carriage area and the Capital music started blaring out of the speakers. Then the first carriage pulled out of the circle.

Author's Note:

Okay so I realized that I hadn't made a couple things clear. Firstly, as much as I hate to say so, this will not contain any Hunger Games characters. This story is about my take on what FMA characters would do in the Hunger Games universe. There are also three parts to this story; it follows The Hunger Games' book's plotline.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review~


End file.
